


In This Moment

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm rhapsodizes about a moment in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: inspired, in part by a line I heard in Stargate SG1. â€œI will treasure everyday of my life, because of you.â€  


* * *

You smile at me  
And my heart skips a beat  
And in that moment  
I realize how lucky I am

 

In this moment of time  
My life went from stark and barren  
To wondrous  
And full of joy

 

You look at me  
With your glorious green eyes  
And avid determination  
And I gasp

 

I am astounded   
By the look in your eyes  
Stunned by all I see  
In just that one glance

 

In that one moment  
My heart leapt into my throat  
And I now await  
For something I can not name

 

You pursue me  
With a single mindedness  
That overwhelms me  
And amazes me

 

It makes me feel treasured  
For all that I am  
And I feel my heart beat  
With anticipation

 

I stand here, quaking  
Not with fear  
But with hope  
That this one moment  
Will lead to an eternity

 

An eternity filled with hope  
With joy and love  
With a million moments  
Of being treasured by you

 

I breathe in  
A moment having passed  
Since you smiled at me  
An eternal moment in which

 

I fell  
Inexorably towards my fate  
Inevitably into love  
Becoming yours

 

Before this moment  
My life was barren and grey  
But now  
Now it is full of colour

 

For I have the privilege  
Of being yours  
Something I will treasure  
With all I am

 

Within a beat of my heart  
One inhalation  
I became yours  
And I rejoiced

 

For I knew  
You would cherish me always  
For I know  
You will hold me dear

 

For the look in your eyes  
Your glorious green eyes  
Tells me  
All I need to know

 

You love me  
You see me as precious  
And that is more dear to me  
Than you can imagine

 

For it will make each moment  
Each second  
Each heartbeat  
One to hold close to my heart

 

For it will be  
One more moment  
In which I am yours  
And you are mine  
To treasure.


End file.
